


Mal Practice Portrait

by galianogangster



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Art, Arts, Descendants - Freeform, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanarts, Gen, Mal - Freeform, Paint Tool SAI, Portrait, Portraits, digital, disney's descendants - Freeform, dove cameron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: A digital portrait of Dove Cameron as Mal from Descendants.





	Mal Practice Portrait

I've been wanting to do more Descendants fanart lately, but I'm still really insecure about my human work. So I did a "little no-stress practice sketch" of Mal that turned into...basically a full rendering. Oops. Critiques welcome!  
  
  
Art (c) Becca Petersen  
I do not own Disney's Descendants or the character Mal.   
Program: Paint Tool SAI and Wacom Bamboo Connect  
Reference Used  
Duration: 4 hours


End file.
